


Draw A Map (Of Politics)

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [24]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rafe discusses with David all his assets, if he can find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw A Map (Of Politics)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Power

“There is going to be a lot to fix when we win back Tyrus,” Rafe had told him before, when explaining policies of dealing with foreigners and the treaties and deals he remembered. “The Dragit probably ruined a lot of things.”

Once, they had had a loose trade agreement with the former Republic; “It got tighter during Vritra's reign,” the elder had consented, and then continued. “The Empire kept it in place when they took over. Neither side has saw need to renegotiate that contract.” Vritra had learned the Jedi were stealing force-sensitive kids-- not that the Tyrusians had very many in the first place, but every child was precious.

“We also have an honor debt with the Yautja. One of the green clans. The Dragit wouldn't have been able to touch that.” It was Cale-based, apparently. As far as the clan looked at it, every Cale-Oosha was the same person anyway. It was kind of creepy.

“I'm never going to keep these all straight,” David had reminded, somewhere during the point Rafe was mentioning little incidental worlds they might still be able to pull backup from. “It's a good thing you'll be there to help me.”

Rafe had hesitated. Silence had stretched over the room thickly, only broken by the sizzling of bacon. Amy cooked, listening intently, but only threw out the occasional questions. Finally, he spoke again. “That is a lot of power you're offering me, David...”

David's grin had been faint, but his expression had been no-nonsense. “That was an order, not a request.”

You're going to live through this war, David had thought firmly, and that thought had seemed to be understood by everybody.


End file.
